Ishq Mohabbat Pyar
by Ananya Gautam
Summary: I have changed the title from hum tum...its the same story...A kevi based story for all the reviewers who wanted this story...keep loving and reviewing it..
1. Chapter 1

A/n... A kevi based story hope that all the people who requested me to write it would love it... So here we go..

**Set after bus hijack...**

**When kavin got injured while driving the bus...**

**At kavin's residence**

Purvi- aaiye sir bateye...mai first aid lekar aate ho..

Kavin stopped her by holding her wrist

Kavin- purvi rehne dona thoda sa hai..

Purvi started scolding him- thoda sa hai.. Vo tu dekh raha ha sir dekhi ye chup chap lagva ligea varna mujhe aur bhi tareke aate hai...

Kavin pulled her towards himself and she landed directly besides him..

And he was about to kiss her..

Purvi- sir plz...apko tu baas moka chahea romance karne ka. Kitna khoon nikal raha.. Apne fikar zara bhi nahi karte hai... And she went and brought the kit and applied the ontiment..

Kavin- Ms. Purvi jab mere paas dyan rakne k liye itne beautiful wife ho tu mai apna dyan kyu rakho..apki seva k liye tu hum apne jaan bhi de de..

Immediately purvi covered his month with her pam.

Purvi- plz sir future mai bhi kabhi yeh dobara maat bolna..

Kavin took her hand and squeezed between both his hands to make her feel secure..

Kavin- purvi kyu har baat par senti ho gati ho... Iss waqt koi tumhe dekh kar yeh nahi keh sakta ki tum cid ki purvi ho..ek baat or tum mujhe sir bulana kaab band karogi..?

Purvi playfully hit him and said- kabhi bhi nahi sir aap mere aadat mat bigadeye..kabhi maine aapko bureau mai naam se bula liya na tu hum dono phas gaeige..

Kavin- accha baba itna dadti kyu ho pata nahi mera shaadi k baad kya hoga...

Purvi- let me think..ha..ek pyara sa beta..

Kavin- no purvi plz mujhe ek beti chahea..

As soon as purvi was about to say something door bell rang..

Kavin- iss waqt kaun ho sakta hai.. And he asked kaun hai?

Voice from outside..

Kavin darvasa kholo acp sir tumse milne aai hai..

Kavin- ACP sir aut yaha shit purvi aab kya kare..?

Purvi- sir mai jakar washroom mai chip jate ho and she ran inside the washroom...

Kavin quickly went and opened the door. The whole cid team was there accept pur vi( kyoki vo already vaha hai...right guys.. Hope u r enjoying.. *puppy face*..)

Kavin- aaiye na sir.. Bethea..

Daya- itne der kyu lagai darvasa kholne mai..?

Kavin- sir vo mai vo..ba..t..h ha mai bathroom mai tha..

Abhi- anyways aab tum kaisa feel kar rahe ho..

Kavin- I'm feeling better..

Freddy- kavin pehle din hi injure ho gaye...abhi tu aur bhi cases solve karne hai jaldi se thek ho gao and then join us back..

Kavin- j..io..n us back matlab sir..?

Acp- matlab yeh ki maine tumhe do dino ki chutti de hai..

Kavin- sir iski zaroorat nahi thi.. But thanks sir apne mere bare mai itna socha..

Ishita- sochte kyu nahi aap mere liye..(She bite her lips) I mean aap cid k liye kitne imp.. Hai..

Purvi who was listening this was getting boiled with anger...yeh ishita ki bacchi ko mai chodogi nahi jab dekho **mere kavin **(Oooo..) Par line marte rahti hai.. Huh!

Shreya- accha sir tu aab hum chalte hai..

Kavin- sure..

**All moved out but not Ishita..**

Ishita- sir may I use ur washroom..?

Kavin-ya sure...suddenly realized that purvi is in the washroom

Kavin shouted...wait and ran towards ishita suddenly he tripped and landed over ishita...

Purvi who was peeping frm inside was getting jealous..

Kavin was I gentleman so he supported his body with his hand..after a while he got up..

Ishita was blushing..so she avoided eye contact with him and she ran out..

Kavin went and close the door...

Kavin- oohh.. Finally thx god kisse ko purvi ka pata nahi chala...

Kavin called out purvi.. Purvi aa jao sab gaye..

Purvi came out and quietly sit on the sofa and started to watch tv..

Kavin thinking- isse kya ho gaya?

Kavin went and sat besides her.. He placed his hand around purvi's shoulder..

Kavin- purvi kya hua gussa ho?..

Purvi- nahi nahi mai aur gussa bilkul nahi aap chahe kisse ladhki k upar giro.. Kisse ladhki k sath romance karo mujhe kya.. And she got up and moved towards the kitchen...

Kavin smiled and he also moved towards the kitchen..

Kavin- tu aapko mujhe ishita k sath dekhkar jalan hui..

Purvi- mujhe aur jalan vo bhi uss ishita forget it..

Kavin- jalan tu hui hai..

Purvi- nahi bilkul nahi..aur mai apse gussa bhi nahi ho..

Kavin- achhha.. Tu mai kal ishita k sath date par chala jao bechari kab se bol rahi hai..

Purvi- what!..

Kavin started singing- jalan hui jalan hui aaa jalan hui jalan hui..

Purvi - ha ha thik hai hui mujhe jalan aur aapko kya zarorat thi ishita k itne close jaane ki ha! Bateiye.. And aap usske sath date par jaige. Abhi batati ho mai aapko.. And she ran behind kavin..

Till 5 mins they were just running..

**After all this marathon came to an end when they both got tired...**

**Purvi was standing leaning to the wall suddenly kavin started to move closer to her...**

**With his every footstep her heartbeat was running like anything..**

**And when he was just inch apart her heart kind of skipped one beat..**

**Purvi tried to move away but kavin stop her by holding her wrist..and pulled her towards himself..**

**There was a cute and romantic eye lock..**

**Our KEVI were lost in each other's eyes..**

**Bg music..**

_**Dil kyun yeh mera shor kare**_

_**Dil kyun yeh mera shor kare**_

_**Idhar nahi **_

_**Udhar nahi**_

_**Teri Ore Chale**_

_**Dil kyun yeh mera shor kare**_

_**Idhar nahi **_

_**Udhar nahi**_

_**Teri Ore Chale**_

_**Zara der main **_

_**Yeh kya ho gaya**_

_**Nazar milte hi **_

_**Kahan kho gaya**_

_**Zara der main **_

_**Yeh kya ho gaya**_

_**Nazar milte hi **_

_**Kahan kho gaya**_

_**Bheed mein logo ki woh hain wahan**_

_**Aur pyaar ki mele mein akela Kitna hoon mein yahan**_

_**Dil kyun yeh mera shor kare**_

_**Dil kyun yeh mera shor kare**_

_**Idhar nahi **_

_**Udhar nahi**_

_**Teri ore chale...**_

Purvi came out of the eye lock... And moved away from him..

Kavin went closer to her and placed his hand on purvi's waist and pulled her closer..

And started to kiss her shoulder..her ear lobe..

He whispered in her ears.. I love u purvi.. And I will always love u...

He turned her.. Kissed her forehead. Tracking down through her cheeks while placing a soft kiss he came to her soft pink lips. As he was about to kiss her she stopped him by placing her hand in between their lips..

Purvi- kavin this is not the right time... Jab hum apne baare mai sab ko baata deige tab par plz abhi nahi..

Kavin- purvi hum abhi jaakar sab ko baata dete hai..matter solved..

Purvi- nahi kavin abhi nahi hamare aatet ki vajh se hame yeh baat sabse chopani padhegi... Ek bar bus sab sort out ho jaai phir hum dono sab ko baata deige..

Kavin- .. Tumne abhi kaya kaha..

Purvi- thik hai aap mere baat nahi sun rahe the na.. Jaaiye mai apse baat nahi kar rahi..

Kavin- ohhoo! Purvi tumbhi na yar sentimental ho jaati ho...

Purvi- aapne mujhe mental kaha!

Kavin- sorry mera vo matlab nahi tha. Mai tu tumhe baata raha tha ki abhi abhi tumne mujhe naam se bulaya and he started to do sit up while holding his ears..

Seeing this purvi laughed..haha! And seeing purvi laughing kevin also joined her... And both laughed..

A/N- finally done with this chap bohot jaldi mai likha so avoid spelling mistakes..plz..

Q. What do u think kya raaz hoga kevi k aatet ka?

Q. Kaise kevin purvi ko pehle se janta hai?

Q. Kaise kiya dono ne apne pyar ka ishaar?

Janne k liye plz plz guys reviews karo and padhte raho.. Plz plz reviews. Bus shota sa hi likh do..*puppy eyes* STAY TUNED FOR MORE KEVI ROMANCE.. Tc bye! Love u all...REVIEWssss..


	2. Aatet Ka Raaz

**A/N- hey guys hope u all enjoyed the previous chap. I know u all would be curious to know ki hamare KEVI ka kya aatet tha...**

**So this chap is all about their Aatet...here we go friends ready to go into the past...**

**1 year before...**

**At the academy..**

**Kevin was senior than purvi..**

**Purvi has just joined the academy and kevin is her boss..**

**Kevin is little strict and rude..just for purvi..**

**Purvi's 1st morning in academy..**

**She dressed in formals and as usual looked prefect...**

Asha(Purvi's best friend)- purvi mujhe bohot tension ho rahi hai aaj hamara first day hai..

Purvi- ha yar tension tu mujhe bhi bohot ho rahi hai... Pata nahi hamara boss kaisa hoga...

Asha- jaisa bhi ho but dashing and super hot hona chahie..

Purvi- shut up yar tera track hamesha hi galat hota hai..tujhe dek kar koi nahi keh sakta ki tu yaha cid ki training k liye aai hai..

Asha- accha baba thik hai ab tu phir mat dantne lag mujhe..

Purvi- chale varna pehle din hi late ho gaige..

**In a big hall type room..**

Asha- purvi yaha tu kitne saare log hai...aaisa lag raha hai koi mela chal raha hai..

Purvi- oye dhire bol..yeh common room hai hame aapne roll no. K hisab se assemble hona hai...

Asha- vo dek hamare roll no. Ka batch..chal..

Purvi- tu ja mai bus 2 minute mai aai..

Asha- arre kaha ja rahi hai sir kabhi bhi aati honge...

**Purvi didn't listen her and she ran to her room...**

**In her room..**

**She took out a photo..**

Purvi- Mamma Aaj mera zindgi ka bohot bada din hai...

Papa aaj mai aapke sapne ki auur apna pehla kadam othane ja rahi hu plz mujhe apna aashirvaad degia jisse mai apne har aane vale parikshao mai pass ho sako..aaj mujhe aaisa lag raha ki aap do yahi kahi mere pass hai..I know yeh possible nahi hai kyuki aap dono mujhse bohot dorr ja choke hai...

Accha mamma papa mai chalti ho bye...

**She kept the photo back in her bag, wept her tears and ran towards the hall...**

**Meanwhile in the hall...**

Kevin- hello guys...I am senior inspector Kevin.. ..aaj se aap log mere under kaam kareige...I hope kissi ko koi problem nahi hogi...u all just need to be puntual and attentive whn u all r with me...

Asha thinking- lo gayi purvi ab pata nahi kaha rah gayi ab sir usse chodeige nahi..

**Kevin went from there and at the same time purvi entered..**

Purvi- Asha sab kaha gaye sir aaj nahi aa rahe kya..?

Asha- oh madam sir aai and chale bhi gaye...

Purvi- what? Shit ab mai kya karu..

Asha- I suggest that u shld go and have a word with sir..

Purvi- ya yeh thik rahega...

**Purvi went to kevin's cabin...**

**She knocked the door...**

Purvi- May I come in sir?

Kevin- hmm..

Purvi thinking- yeh tu bohot kadoos lag rahe hai..

Kevin- hellozz...

Purvi- sir vo actually ..I..am Purvi Malhotra..I'm a part u ur batch..

Kevin- par abhi tu tume vaha nahi thi..

Purvi- ya sir actually I was just coming thoda sa late ho gaya...

Kevin got up in angry coz he don't like people who are late comers- What do mean by thoda late ho gaya ..

Aap yeh baat kan khol kar sun legia I hate late comers and make sure yeh galati aapse repeat na ho..

Purvi- sir I am really..sor..(But she was interuptted by him)

Kevin- ms purvi u may leave now.

**Purvi was very sad so she just ran into her room and started crying...**

Asha- Purvi kya hua ruh kyu rahi hai? Sir ne danta tujhe..

Purvi- Asha sir kitne akru hai..mujhe pucha bhi nahi ki mai late kyu hui..bus lecture sunaya and chiladiya...

Asha-tu late hui kaise?

Purvi- mamma and papa..

Asha- samaj gayi..It's ok purvi aaj 1st day tha tu thode gusse mai thhe kal se sab thik ho gayega..I promise..

Purvi- pakka yar..

Asha- u trust me na...

Purvi- khud se zada..

**And she hugged her...**

**The day past like that..**

**At the night..on the dinner table..**

Purvi- chal yar bohot bhuk lagi hai..

Asha - ha chal..

They both started serving their plates...

After 5 mins purvi had taken all the things she wanted and as she was about to go and sit on the table,Kevin entered..

Kevin- hello guys..u all enjoying ur dinner..

Asha- ya sir..

Kevin- good and u ...

Purvi made a ugly face- ya..

**Kevin moved towards the counter took a plate and hand over it to purvi...**

**Purvi was shocked..she thought yeh pagal bhi hai kya..**

Kevin- plz serve me ...

Purvi- mee...

Kevin- ya u itna shock u ho rahi ho can't u serve me..

Purvi- sure sir(she took the plate and went near the serving counter..)

(Hope u guys are understood what I meant...)

Purvi thinking- kadoos, akdu and ab pagal kitne multi talented hai..mai yaha cid ki training karne aaiho ha home science ki...RAVAN KUMAR...uhh...

**Purvi went near him and placed the plate in front of him..**

Purvi- sir ur plate..can I eat now?

Kevin- ya sure sure...

They all finished there dinner and moved towards their rooms...

**In the room...**

Purvi- samaj te kya hai apne aap ko senior hai boss hai sir hai tu kush bhi karva sakte hai...uhh..

Asha- relax purvi itna kyu gussa rohi hai..bus plate lagane ko tu kaha tha... Thak gaye honge isleye tujhse kaha..

Purvi- oye! Asha tujhe badi fikar ho rahi uss Ravan kumar ki..ha..tu tu hi serve kar dete..u know I hate all this..mai kud ka kana mushkil se serve karte ho...

Asha- ha ha janti ho tu hamaka..kyu chilarahi hai...sir kitne cute aur handsome hai..kaash mujhe kehte sir serve karne k liye mai tu maar hi jaati...

Purvi- tu puri pagal hai tujhe vo akdo cute aur handsome... Kush nahi ho sakta tera...

Asha- dek purvi tujhe unse ladna tu lad but yar I'm in love with him...

Purvi shock her head in no..and went to sleep...

While in bed purvi thinking- ab pata nahi kal kya karne ko kahinge...Ravan kumar kahi k..

**Next morning...**

**Purvi got up early coz she didn't want to get late today also...**

**In the field..where all the trainers were assembled..**

Kevin- Good morning everyone..frm today onwards everyday of urs is a challenge to u..today's ur first training session I hope u guys are ready?

All together- yes sir..

Kevin- good...(Then he spots purvi...he moved towards her...)..good morning miss purvi.. How r u this morning..?

Purvi- I'm fine sir..

Kevin- ok then plz bring me a glass of water..hope u don't mind..and he laughed under his throat..

Purvi was at top of her anger- look sir I have come here to be a cop and not a caretaker..so I'm sorry sir I can't do this..

Kevin shouted- Ms. Purvi how dare u talk to me like that..?

Now u wait and watch...mai kya karta hua..

(And he moved in his cabin in anger)

Asha- kya yar purvi tune hamaka panga le liya sir se ab pata nahi kya hoga..?

Purvi- mai bhi aasani se darne wali nahi ho..unhe jo karna karle..ab mai bhi dekha ti ho ki purvi malhotra..kya kar sakti hai..

**Days passed like this..both purvi and kevin..fighting like 2yr old kids..sometimes purvi won so sometimes kevin..**

**During these fights Kevin developed some unknown feeling for purvi..he started to like purvi or may be love her...but their was nothing as such on purvi's side...**

**One day..the academy organised a small party for all the candidates..**

Purvi- asha aaj academy mai party hai tu kya pehn rahi hai...?

Asha- pata nahi yar kuch samaj nahi aa raha..but aaj mujhe kisi bhi halat mai kevin sir ko impress karna hi hai..so I have to look the best...

Purvi- pata nahi kya hoga tera..? Bhagwan hi bacchae tujhe uss akdoo king se..

Asha- Purviii..

Purvi- accha baba kuch nahi kahongi tere Kevin sir ko..

(Asha moved to the bathroom to get ready)...

Purvi POV- Akdu ko kisi se pyar nahi ho sakta...yeh baas ek joke hai..haha she laughed..

Purvi hasna band kar aur tayar ho ja- asha shouted frm inside..

Purvi- ha ho rahi ho..

**After 15mins the girls were ready...(Kaafi jaldi ho gaye na..haha!*wink*)**

**Purvi was looking damn cute,sweet,stunning,gorgeous...(and many more can't decribe her beauty in words)**

**And Asha was also looking beautiful( but obviously not more than purvi...haha..) ..**

**They moved towards the party venue..**

**As they entered the party..all eyes followed them...**

**BG..music..**

**Jahan jahan bhi jau main**

**Saari nazrein toh peche peche aaye**

**Ruku zara mein jo yahan**

**Thandi thandi saari saanse tham jaye**

**Sabki nigahon ne hai kaha**

**Ke khwaabon mein hai dekhi meri jaisi girl**

**Meri jaisi girl**

**Dekhi lakh lakh pardesi girl**

**Ain't nobody like my desi girl**

**Dekhi lakh lakh pardesi girl**

**Sab ko soni lagthi desi girl**

**Who's the hottest girl in the world?**

**My desi girl**

**My desi girl**

**Thumka lagaike 'll rock your world**

**My desi girl**

**My desi girl...**

Asha- vo dekh purvi mera hotty itna dashing lag raha hai..

Purvi- ha vo tu hai...( For the first time ever purvi saw kevin sweety without any revenge feeling..)

Asha- chalo finally tujhe yeh tu realize hoa ki sir handsome hai...

Purvi- thik ha..thik ha...ab ja mai nahi aa rahi...

Asha went to kevin but purvi was still standing in the corner...

Asha- hi! Sir aaj aap bohot acche lag rahe hai...

Kevin- sirf aaj?

Asha- sorry I mean ab hamesha acche lagte hai..

Kevin laughed- I was just joking...

Purvi saw kevin laughing..

Purvi POV- vaise haste hoe itne bure bhi nahi lagte hai akdu phir haste kyu nahi hai..jo bhi yeh mujhe kya..

Kevin- Asha purvi nahi aai?

Asha- sir vo rahi corner mai..

Kevin could not remove his eyes off her..

Asha- sir..sir..(A bit louder)sirrr..

Kevin- u wonna dance with me?

Asha- Sir me...

Kevin- plz come on na..

Asha- ok sir

**Kevin forwarded his hand..asha placed her hand softly on his hand...**

Asha thinking- oh my gosh..! I can't believe mai sir k sath dance(a cute smile appeared on her face..)

**Bg music..**

**saanson ko saanson mein dhalne do zara**

**dheemi si dhadkan ko badhne do zara**

**lamhon ki guzarish hai yeh paas aa jaayen**

**hum.. hum tum..**

**tum.. hum tum..**

**(Asha was super happy...but kevin was just trying to make purvi jealous)**

**aankhon mein humko utarne do zara**

**baahon mein humko pighalne do zara**

**lamhon ki guzarish hai ye paas aa jaayen**

**hum.. hum tum..**

**tum.. hum tum..**

**(Kevin pulled asha towards him and there was a cute eye-lock..here purvi was getting restless seeing them dance together..)**

**salvatein kahin karwatein* kahin**

**phail jaaye kaajal bhi tera**

**nazron mein ho guzarta hua**

**khwabon ka koi kafila**

**jismon ko ruhon ko jalne do zara**

**sharmohaya* ko machalne do zara**

**lamhon ki guzarish hai Yeh paas aa jaayen**

**hum.. hum tum..**

**tum.. hum tum..**

**(Kevin and asha were very very close it seemed that they both gonna kiss each other...Now it was enough purvi can't see anymore so see moved out of the hall in anger,jealousy and irritation..) **

**chhoo lo badan magar is tarah**

**jaise sureela saaz ho**

**andhere chhupe tere zulf mein**

**kholo ke raat azaad ho**

**aanchal* ko seene se dhalne do zara**

**shabnam ki boondein phisalne do zara**

**lamho ki guzarish hai Yeh paas aa jaayen**

**hum.. hum tum..**

**tum.. hum tum..**

**(The dance was finished but asha was still looking in his eyes)**

**All chapped with this asha came out of his eyes...**

**Kevin looked around for purvi but couldn't find her...he understood that her heart is on fire...**

**Here outside the hall...**

Purvi POV- Purvi relax tujhe kyu itna pharak padh raha hai sir kisi k bhi saath dance kare mujhe kya..but sir itana chipak chipak kar kyu dance kar rahe thhe..uhh..

Purvi 1- tu jealous hai...

Purvi 2- nahi mai kyu jealous hongi..?

Purvi 1- kyuki tu shayad sir ko pasand karti hai...

Purvi 2- noways mai aur usse akdu ko pasand...uh..

Purvi 1- mat maan par tu jealous hai bol hai na jealous bolna thodi se jealously...

Suddenly kevin put his hand on his shoulder..

Kevin-purvi..(Look the change pehle and pyar hone k baad sirf purvi..haha!)

Purvi- dekho mujhe koi pharak nahi padhta...aap kisi k bhi saath dance kare mai jealous nahi ho suna aapne mai jealous nahi ho...

Kevin- Purvi...hosh mai aao kya boli ja rahi ho..

Purvi realised was did she say just know- sir vo actually I'm sorry..

Before he could say anything she just ran away..

Kevin with a cute smile- purvi tum jealous ho gayi that means tum hare dil mai bhi mere liye feeling hai...ab mai tumse apne pyar ka ishaar kar kar hi rahonga...and I am sure tum mara proposal zaroor accept karogi..

And he also moved in his room..

Here Asha aapne hi donya mai khoi hoi hai..

Asha POV- kahe sir mujhe pyar tu nahi karte..jo bhi ho I Love you sir!

**Next day in the night...**

**In the room..**

**Asha and purvi were busy chit-chatting..**

**Knock knock!..**

Purvi opened the door..

Courier man- Ms. Purvi Malhotra..

Purvi- yes!

CM- maam aapka courier..

Purvi- Thank you!

CM- Welcome maam..

And she closed the door..

Asha- Oye!hoy! Kya baat hai bade bouque voque mil rahe hai..

Purvi- Yaar..plz..

Asha- kisne bheja hai...

Purvi- Pata nahi baas ek note hai..

Asha- padh na jaldi..

***NOTE*...**

**Kabhi Muskan Ban Jata Hai Koi,**

**Dil Ki Dhadkan Ban Jata Hai Koi,**

**Kaise Jiye Ek Pal Bhi un k Bin,**

**Jab Zindgi Jeene Ki Wajah Ban Jata Hai Koi.**

**"PURVI"**

**I am waiting for u in the epic garden...**

**Plz jaldi aana...**

***END***

Asha- Purvi how romantic! Kaun hai yeh lucky insaan..

Purvi- Pata nahi yar kaun hai ab tu jaakar hi pata chalega..

Asha- that means tu jaaige usse milne k liye..

Purvi- ha...bye...

Asha-Oye aaise kaise ja rahi hai..

Purvi- mai samji nahi..

Asha- Mere bholi behna..tujhe kisi ne ek romantic date par bulaya hai tu..tujhe hoda tayar hokar jana chahiye..

Purvi- nahi iss sabki koi zaroorat nahi hai..

Asha- mujhe kuch nahi sunna u just sit down..

Asha made her wear a nice blue dress..accesories..etc..

(The one she wore in her 1st episode in CID..and looked as usual superb...)

Purvi was ready..

Purvi- mere ma ab mai jau..

Asha- All the best..!

Purvi- Stop it oye!

Asha- jaa na...

Purvi- bye!

**She reached the garden...**

**The garden was beautifully decorated..**

Purvi-Wow! Yeh sab kitna sundar hai..I just love it...

Purvi- hello..koi hai..

Suddenly someone came and closed her eyes from behind..

Purvi was a little shocked...

Purvi- kaun?

Kevin- pehchana nahi mujhe...

And he opened her eyes..

She immediately turned to him..

Purvi- Sirrrr...aap..ya..h..a..

I'm sorry mai yaha kisi se milne aai thi ...

Kevin- Purvi..purvi..relax maine hi tunhe yaha bulaya hai..

Purvi- Sir aapne mujhe?..yeh sab...

Kevin sat down on his knees and took purvi's hand in his hand..

Kevin-Purvi mai nahi jaanta kab mera yeh dil tumhare liye dharakne laga..

Jab bhi tum mere paas hoti ho tu donya tham se jati hai...

Ab aur intazar nahi kar sakta mai...

PURVI I LOVE YOU!:):):)

Will u be mine forever?

Purvi is hell shocked- Sirrrr..aap yeh kya bol rahe hai..

Kevin cupped her face..-purvi mai tumse bohot pyar karta ho..

Purvi- sir lekin yeh possible nahi hai..

Kevin- kyu?

Purvi- kyuki Asha aapse pyar karti hai..sir mera iss dunya mai koi nahi hai..mere liye meri puri family Asha hai..mai uske khushi aaise barbaad nahi kar sakti..mai aap k feeling ki kadar karti ho..but sorry sir I don't love u and I'll never love u...

Kevin- Purvi..listen to me once..

But purvi just ran from there...

Kevin- I have an idea...

**Next morning...**

**There was a fire in the academy's kitchen...**

**Many people were stuck inside..including Asha...**

**When kevin got to know about this, he just jumped into the fire and saved everyone..but unfortunately he was injured badly he had burns all over his body..he was sent to the city hospital...**

**Outside the ICU..**

Purvi- bhagwan plz sir ko baccha ligea..

After 30mins..

Doc- yaha kaun hai?

Purvi- sir mai ho purvi..kya hua..sir thik tu hai na..

Doc- he is out of danger but abhi bhi todi behoshi hai and baar baar aapka naam le rahe hai...app chaleyeh mere sath...

Purvi- ya..

And she entered the ICU..

Kevin- Pur..vi..p..u.r...vi...

Purvi- Sir aap thik tu hai na..? Kya zaroorat thi aapko ander jaane ki? sir kuch boliyeh nam.?

Kevin- Pu...rvi tu... d..unya ..ander t..hi ..mai..ne As..ha ..ko ba..ccha kar..tu..hare dun..ya ko..baccha..ya..hai..I lo..ve u..

And he out unconsious again..

Purvi with tears- Sir aapne mere liye apne jaan ko daau par laga diya..

She started shoulding him- Aapko kud ka kayal nahi tha tu mera tu kar lete..agar aapko kuch ko jata tu mera kya hota...yeh sacchai mai aur nahi chupa sakti..I love u too sir...plz plz utiyeh..mujhse baat kiyea..sab mere galti hai mujhe kal hi aapka proposal accept kar lina chahie tha..

And is kissed him on his cheeks and whispered in his ears- I love u sir..

Suddenly kevin trapped his hands around purvi's waist..

Kevin- De..kha.. Me..re py..ar ne aapna ..aasar dikha diya..

Sirf ek hi kiss..don..gi..

Purvi- Sir...aap bhi na hum hospital mai hai..

Kevin- aaj ..me..re zin..dagi..ka sabse accha din hai...

Purvi- liken sir Asha...?

Kevin- tum tension maat lo yeh sab mera aur asha ka plan tha tumhe pyar realise karva ne k liye...

Purvi- Kevin tum bhi na…

Kevin- Kya kaha tumne abhi?

Purvi- vo actually…sorry..

Kevin- Plz dobara kahuna..

Purvi- Kevin….

Kevin- ahh! Purvi dekho yaha mere back mai bohot dard hai..

Purvi got panicked- kaha dekhaoo…

And Purvi bend down….suddenly Kevin kissed her right cheek…

Kevin- Ab sara dard thik ho gaya…

Purvi- Blushed and ran out of the room….

***END*...**

**A/n- hope u guys enjoyed their aatet ka raaz...**

**Ab vapas aa joa past se present mai...**

**Itne bade chap ka koi tu gift milna chahie..na..**

**I have an idea u all can gift me ur special special reviews..plz plz for god sake review...**

**Varna cutty mai kisi se baat nahi karungi...**


	3. Kevi crying

**A/N- Hey guys...I'm back with another chapter...It's really shocking and interesting ki kevi ko itne sarre log pasand karte hai...thx for loving them...**

**Back on track...Get set po!**

**Next morning in bureau...**

ACP- Good morning everyone!

Daya- Good morning sir! Aaj aap bade khush dik rahe hai..

ACP- Ha daya aaj mai bada khush ho!

Abhi- Vo kyu sir...?

ACP-Aaj mere sabse acche dost ki bete hame join karne wali hai...!

**Meanwhile all arrived at the bureau..**

Kevin- Kaun join kar raha hai sir hame?

Voice-Hello guys...

(All turned from where the voice was coming...and there stood a beautiful girl with glowing face...)

Voice- Hey! I'm Inspector Asha...

Kevin(shocked)-Tum yaha?

(He shouted...)

Asha-Ha mein..kyu koi problem hai!?

(Kevin started sweating...)

Kevin(thinking..)-yeh yaha kya kar rahi hai kahi yeh phir se kuch..nahi nahi..mujhe purvi se baat karni...hogi..par yeh purvi kaha hai...?)

ACP-Tum dono ek dusre ko jaante ho?

Kevin- Ha sir academy mai asha mere under thi..

Daya- Oh yeh tu accha hai atleast asha yaha tuda comfortable feel karegi..

Kevin(made an excuse to call purvi...)-Sir mai do minute mai aata ho..

Abhi- Tik hai jao..

Asha(thinking..)-My darling kevin kaha tak baagoge mujhse..mai yaha bhi tumhare piche aa gayi..be careful..

**Outside the bureau..**

Kevin(on phone)- Hello! Purvi..

Purvi- Ha kevin bolo..kya hua tum ghabrai hue kyu sound kar rahe ho..?

Kevin(almost crying)- Purvi vo vapaas aa gayi..

Purvi- Kaun vapas aa gayi kevin thik se batao..plz

Kevin-Ashaa..

Purvi-What..vo bureau mai..kaise..?

Kevin-Vo new officer hai humaare team mai..purvi mujhe bohot daar lag raha hai...plz tum jaldi aa jao..kaha ho tum?

Purvi- Mai raste mai hu..don't worry mai 2mins mai pohoch jaogi...and Kevin plz sambalo khud ko..

Kevin- Jo usne hamare sath kiya hai uske baad mai khud ko kaise sambalo..plz come fast..

Purvi-Bas 2 mins..bye!

Kevin-Bye!

**And he cut the phone..suddenly someone placed a hand on his shoulder...he turned around..**

Asha-Kya hua darling..tumhari..gf nahi aa rahi aaj...bechari purv..

(And she was cut by kevin)

Kevin-Naam bhi maat lena uska apni gandi zobaanse..

Asha-ohh! Gussa aa raha hai mere hubby...liken koi fayda nahi..ab mai tumhara picha nahi chodongi...

(A tear fell from his eyes..)

Asha- Aree..aree ru kyu rahe ho..mai ho tumhare pass..chalo aasu pocho..

(And she was about to wipe his tear when purvi hold her hand..)

Purvi- Koi zaroorat nahi..hai..aur kabarbar daar jo tumne unhe haat bhi lagaya

tu...

Asha- Aree purvi tum mujhse aaise baat kar rahi ho...mai tu tumahri best friend ho na...

Purvi-Ek minute tum mere best friend ho nahi..thi..and mujhe aapne aap par sharam aati hai..ki mere tum jaise ek ghatiya dost banai..chii..

Asha-Hello...hello..bohot ho gaya tum dono ka..tabse mujhe sunai ja rahe ho..sayad tum bol rahe ho ki tum kisse baat kar rahe ho...mai tum dono ki bacchi kucchi zingadi bhi karab kar dongi..so better be careful...and ha agar tum dono ne zada chalaki ki tu mujhe do minute nahi lagega tumhara sach sabk samne lane mai...

Kevin- Jao keh do sabse hum nahi darte..

Asha-ok then mai abhi jaakar ACP sir ko bata dete ho ki kevin tumne meree sath kya kiya tha..phir tum to gaye...

Purvi-Nahi...! Ruko asha..kevin ki taraf se mai tumse maafi mangti ho..I'm really sorry..tum jo kahogi hum vaisa hi karengi..

Kevin-Purvi...tumhe koi zaroorat nahi hai..iss aurat k saamne jhukne ki..

Purvi- Kevin plz..tum chup raho...let me handle all this..

Asha- that's better purvi...bye mai chalti ho..

Purvi-Ruko asha mera ek saval ka javab dete jao... kyu...kyu tum ham dono ki zingadi karab karne pe tuli ho ha...kyu aai ho yaha...

Asha-Oh poor purvi..ab thoda obvious hai na mai yaha nasik mere hometown se dor yaha picnic manane tu nahi aai ho na..mai yaha tum dono par nazar karne aai ho...ki kahi tum mere hubby k sath aapne limits cross na karo...anyways tum dono yaha betkar gum banao mai chali..bye! Enjoy...

**In the Evening...at Kevi's home..**

**Both were lost in thoughts...a series of thoughts Ran into there minds...kevin..continously crying and purvi...trying to control him...**

Kevin- Purvi vo kyu vapas aa gaye...jo usse itne saal pehle kiya vo kaam nahi tha kya...

Purvi- Relax kevin..bhagwan par vishwas rakho...vo sab thik kar denge...

Kevin- kash purvi aaisa hi ho...mai Asha ko iss k liye kabhi nahi maaf kar sakta...sirf ussi k vajh se aaj tum dono ko aapna rishta...puri dunya..se chupana padh raha hai..sirf usse ki vajh se hum ek dosre k kareeb nahi aa sakte...and the worst part...mere vajh se tum bhi yeh sab bhogat rahi ho..

Purvi-Nahi...issa kuch nahi..hai maine tumhara sath nibhane ka vada kiya tha...mai tumhe iss halat mai chodkar kabhi nahi..jaongi...and aaj k baad issa kuch maat kehna...

**Kevin broke down and just hugged purvi...purvi also hugged him...both were crying in each others arm...**

**A/N-Finally update..shock mai ho na...mai bhi thi likne k baad...**

**So all Kevians..**

** ne issa kya kiya jisse humare kevi ek nahi ho sakte..?**

**Guess...happy guessing..do post a review...thx for reading..**

**Next update...can't say kab..karongi...**


	4. Kevi's awaited romance

**A/N- Hey guys hope u r doing well..thx to all those who reviwed my story...let's continue...**

**Next morning in the bureau...**

**There was a case reported of a kidnapped child...**

ACP- Daya tum aur shreya jakar bacche k ghar valo se baat karo..aur dhyan rakna kidnappers ko pata na chale...

Dareya- Yes sir!(And they went...)

ACP- Abhijeet tum, nikhil aur pankaj..jakar missing person bureau mai jakar poch-tach karo..

Abhi,nik,panku- Sir!

ACP- Aur kevin tum purvi aur asha jakar bacche k school mai jakar pata karo..

Kevi,asha- Ya sir!

_**Scene shift..to child's home..**_

_**Dareya in disguse...**_

Ting-tong...

Aryan's(the child kidnapped) mother opened the door...

Mamta-Jee kaheyeh aapko kisse milna hai...?

Shreya- Jee hame mamta jee se milna hai..

Mamta-Jee kaheyeh mai he mamta ho..

Daya- Namaste hum dono manish k mammy papa hai...

Mamta- oh! Namaste..aaiyeh na...betheyeh..

Shreya- jee hume aryan k barre mai pata chala...sunkar bohot duk hoa...

Daya-kya aap hume kuch bata sakti hai ki kya hua tha uss din..?

Mamta- Dekhyeh mujhe iss bare mai koi baat nahi karne aap log jaa sakte hai...

(Shreya got up and went to mamta and whispered in her ears...)

Shreya-Dekhyeh hum log CID se hai...

Mamta-CID...

Shreya- Dere bolyeh agar vo kidnapper aap par nazar rak raha ho tu uss pata chal jaiga...aap bus acting karyeh and baato baato mai hume sab kuch bata dejia...

Mamta-(shock her head positively)

Daya-Boliyeh...!

**And mamta told everything that happened that day fm a-z...**

**After that Dareya bid bye to her and went towards the car...**

**Suddenly shreya lost her balance due to her saree and was about to fall...she closed her eyes...but suddenly she felt herself in strong arms...(yes guys its none other than daya...)**

**Daya's hands were wrapped around her waist and his eyes were deeply lost in d black-brown eyes of his lady love shreya...! And shreya too was lost in his chocolate brown eyes...**

**Unfortunately for them...there eye-lock came to an end becoz of a phone call...**

Both came into reality and felt little embarrased for what happened a moment ago...

Daya took out his phone and Thought- Yeh abhi ko kya problem hai hamesha galat time pe phone karta hai khud tu tarika k sath...huh!(And he pick up the phone...)

**On phone...**

Abhi- Daya itna time kyu lagaya uthane mai...?

Daya rudely- Soo raha tha...

Abhi- Aree yar badak kyu raha hai...oh sorry mai tu bol gaya tha tum tu shreya ji k sath ho..tu phone kaise jaldi uthalete...

Daya- Abhijeet tum bhi na aaisa kuch nahi hai...tum kam bolo...?

Abhi- ACP sir bola rahe hai...apna romance khatam karkar jaldi vapas aao...

Daya-Abhijeetttt...mai tujhe...

(But abhi cut the phone...)

Shreya- Kya bol rahe thhe sir...

Daya- Yahi ki apna romance khatam karkar jaldi aao...

Shreya- Kya?!

Suddenly daya realised what he said he bit his tongue...and turned red due to shyness...he quickly ran..towards the car and sat inside...it...here shreya is laughing seeing his daya shy...

Daya was watching her laugh and a cute smile came on his face...

Suddenly shreya felt someone's glare at her and she looked towards daya...and again they shared a eye-lock...

Shreya was the one to get out of the eye-lock...and she quickly went and sat besides him...and both drove to bureau...

**Scene shift...KEVI and asha at the school...**

Kevin-Jee sunyeh hum log CID se hai...kya aap hume aryan k baree mai kuch bata sakte hai...

- Jee mai yaha ka principle ho..aai mere sath...

**They went to his cabin...**

Purvi- Aryan kaise tha padhne likhne mai...?

MM- Aryan bohot he mahnte baccha tha...uss ko koi kyu kidnap karega...?

Asha- Vo tu pata nahi...

Kevin- Asha tum do minute chup raho...

(Asha was boiling in anger...)

Purvi- Aap ko kisi par shak hai...kaun yeh sab kar sakta..hai...?

MM- Mai paka tu nahi keh sakta par yeh ho sakta hai..shankar ne kiya ho..!

Kevin- Yeh shankar kaun hai...?

MM- Sir yeh hamare school ka chief instructor hai...

Purvi- Aap ko uss par shak kyu hai...?

MM- Ma'am actually...do din pehle ki baat hai...

**...Flashback...**

All the children of aryan's class were playing In the field...but Aryan was a little saddy saddy...

Aryan went towards the washroom...bur suddenly someone pulled him...towards the wall...(its shankar guys...)

Shankar- Kyu re chore...bada udaas lag raha hai...? Kya baat hai...tere papa thik tu hai na...? Kahi bussiness k lose mai pareshan tu nahi hai...?

Aryan- Dekho mere papa k barre mai kuch mat kehna nahi tu...!(He was cut by him)

Shankar- Nahi tu kya re chore kya kar legare tu...

Aryan- Mai principle sir se tumhare chikayat laga donga...

Shankar- Ja lagade...zara mai bhi tu dekho...

Aryan- Dekho mujhe tum hara sach pata hai mujhe pata hai ki tum aur tumhara gang parso ka karne wala hai...aur ab mai yeh baat sidha CID uncle ko bataoga...

Shanker(shocked)-Kya! Yeh kya bol raha hai chore...ruk...

(But aryan ran from there...)

**...Flashback end...**

MM-Aur usske baad kya hua mujhe nahi pata...?

Kevin- kaise principle hai aap, aapne itna sab janne k baad bhi hame batana zaroori nahi samjha...?

MM-I'm really sorry sir...

Purvi- Anyways ab hum chalte hai apko kuch aur pata chale tu hame batana...

MM- Sure ma'am...thank u..

(And they headed towards the bureau...)

**Near the car...**

**Kevin sat on the driving seat...and purvi was about to sit besides him..but asha quickly got in and sat besides him...**

Asha- Miss purvi...ab aap mere laps pe tu nahi bathengi...so mujhe gurna band karo aur piche gakar baitao...

(Purvi crushed her teeths and went behind and sat...)

Kevin- Mujhe tu iss princi par shak ho raha hai...!

Asha-Nahi sweetheart...vo tu mujhe innocent lagta hai...

Kevin-Excuse me! Plz stop calling me all that...

Purvi- And tum aapne suggestion aapne pass rakho...pehle bhi tumhare suggestion ki vajh se aaj yeh sab ho raha...hai...

Asha-Oh! Plz not again...baby tum aapne girlfriend ko samjhaona ki baat baat par mujhe sunaya na kare kyuki mujhe in sab se koi farak nahi padhta...mai yaha jisko pane k liye aai ho usse tu mai paa hi longi... Vaise purvi...jab kevin mere paas aa jaiga tu tumhara kya hoga...

Kevin-Enough! Enough is enough asha...purvi tum kuch keh nahi rahi tu iska matlab yeh nahi hai ki tum kuch bhi bologi...and by the way..mai tumhare paas na kabhi aaya tha..aur nahi kabhi aaonga...

Asha- Whatever!

**Meanwhile they reached the bureau...**

**Asha moved inside...**

Kevin- Purvi ruko..!

Purvi- Ha kevin bulo..

Kevin- Purvi sab thik ho gaiga na?

Purvi- Tum tension mat lo jeet hamesha sacche pyar ki hoti hai...trust me...

Kevin- Purvi I trust u more than myself...

**And he hugged her and started crying...purvi also hugged him back...they aparted...purvi cupped his face and rubbed off his tears...and kissed him on both the cheecks...kevin too kissed her...**

**Oooppss...someone is seeing them...Shreyaaa!**

Shreya- Oh my god! Yeh mai kya dek rahi ho...purvi and kevin sir...hmm..not bad..aaj tak purvi tu mujhe chidati thi na now its my turn...yes! Finally purvi ko pyar ho gaya and mera sapna bhi...

**(And she went inside the bureau giving them some privacy...haha!)**

**They both too went inside the bureau...**

**Kevin went to acp sir to give the info...while purvi sat next to shreya...**

Shreya(teasing tone..)-Purvi tujhe aaisa nahi lagta ki parking lot mai garmi kuch zada hi badh gayi hai...

Purvi- kya bol rahi hai yaar..tujhko dec. Mai garmi lag rahi..hai...(Suddenly she realised what she meant...and she thought what happened in parking lot...)

Purvi thinking- Oh..! No kahi shreya ne mujhe aur kevin ko dekh tu na**hi..liya...shit!**

Shreya- Kya soch rahi hai..?

Purvi-K...ch ...na..hi

Shreya- Arre arre purvi tujhe itna pasena kyu aa raha hai...?

Purvi- Nahi...vo actually investigation ki vajah se and upar se garmi bhi hai...isliyeh..

Shreya-December..garmi..

(Purvi bit her tongue...)

Shreya-Vaise purvi...yeh sab garmi ki vajah se hai ya kevin sir..?

Purvi(scared)- ke...vin..sir..

Shreya- Jada acting mat kar...ab sach sach bata..

Purvi- Tujhe sab pata hai tu kyu puch rahi hai?...

Shreya- Unfortunately! Mene tum dono ko...(And she smiled..)

(Purvi got up and moved away to avoid eye contact...with her...)- Yar tu bhi na...plz ab chidana mat...

Shreya- Sochongi...vaise yeh sab kab se chal raha hai..?

Purvi- 2 months...

Shreya- Jhut...I can't believe it ki tu the purvi malhotara...2 mahine mai yeh sab jo maine abhi dekha...no ways...sach sach bata..varna mai sab ko bata dongi...

Purvi- Thik thik batati ho...actually 10 months...jab mai traininig mai thi...

Shreya- Hmm..

Purvi- plz yar..kisi ko maat batana...

Shreya- ok ! Well mai abhi chalti ho...phone call ki report collect karni hai...

Purvi- ok...bye..!

Shreya- bye!

(As soon as she went purvi...took a deep breathe...)- Ab mujhe yeh sab kevin ko bata hoga...pata nahi vo kaise react karega...

**And she called kevin...**

**On phone...**

Purvi- hello kevin..

Kevin- Ha baby bolo...

Purvi- mujhe tumse abhi milna hai..!

Kevin- Kya hua u ok na...?

Purvi- Ya bus kuch bohot zada important baat batane hai...

Kevin- Thik hai...mai 2 min mai tumhe canteen mai milta hu...

Purvi- Canteen mai...hmm thik hai..bye!

Kevin- Bye!

**Phone ended...**

**Shreya who was listerning all this from outside, smiled evily...**

Shreya POV- Sorry purvi but kya karo itne bade baat mai sab se kaise chupa sakti hu...tu sorry...!

**And she called up abhijeet...**

**On phone...**

Shreya- Hello abhijeet sir...!

Abhi- Ha bolo shreya...

Shreya- sir vo mai...(And she was cut by him...)

Abhi- Daya yahi hai mai phone deta hu...

Shreya(smiled)- Nahi sir vo mujhe aapse hi baat karne hai purvi aur kevin sir k baare mai...

Abhi- oh! Accha bolo kya baat hai...?

Shreya- plz aap daya sir ko lekar jaldi se bureau ki canteen mai aa jaiyeh...plz sir...

Abhi- Kyu? Kuch important baat hai...?

Shreya- Sir aap aa jaiyeh aap ko sab khud pata chal jaiga...

Abhi- Thik hai hum aate hai...

**Phone ended...**

**At the canteen...purvi was waiting for kevin...to come...**

**Soon he arrived...**

Kevin- Kya baat hai baby! Aaj mere badi yaad aa rahi...hai...

Purvi(angry)- Tumhari problem kya hai...todha sa control nahi kar sakte...tumhari vajah se hum dono problem hai ab...

Kevin-Relax yar...hua kya hai saaf saaf batao...

Purvi- Aaj subah parking lot mai tumne kya...kiya..tha...

Kevin- Ohh! Tu yeh baat hai...romantic ha...not bad...purvi..I like..it..

Purvi(shouted)-Kevinnn...subah shreya ne hum dono...

Kevin- Kya! Usse sab pata chal gaya...kya yar purvi...tum ek chiz nahi chuppa pati...

Purvi- Oh! Hello subah romantic tum thhe mai nahi...

Kevin- Ha tu...tum kaunsa kam thi...

Purvi- Thik hai...accha ab kya kare...?

**Suddenly voice came from...behind...**

Voice- Kuch karne ki koi zaroorat nahi...hai...

(They both turned...and were shocked...)

Kevi- A...bh..ijeet sir...aap..ya..ha..

Abhi(angry)- kya chal raha hai...yaha par...yeh CID bureau hai...koi lovers spot nahi...

Kevin- S...ir...v..o actually..

Abhi- Mujhe koi explanation...nahi chahiyeh...

**Suddenly they heard a giggling sound...**

**Kevi looked at each other confusingly...**

Abhi also started laughing...

Daya,Shreya,pankaj,nikhil...ishita and mayur...came out frm where they were hidden...

Daya- kya...acting kari hai bhai...dono ki shakal dekho..hahah!

Shreya- Well done abhi sir...hahah!

Nik-haha! Sir aur maza aata agar yeh pankaj aapne hasse control kar leta...

Ishita- Relax purvi..ma'am hum sab mazak kar rahe...thhe...

Purvi(relaxed)- Shreyaaa.. Maine kaha thana ki maat batana...par tu hai...ki...

Shreya- Sorry...yar...

Abhi- Chalo vo sab chodo...kevin ab party kab de rahe ho...

Kevin- Sir aap bhi na...

**Meanwhile daya received a call...frm Padma bhai...(ACP...haha!)**

Daya came after attending the call...

Daya- ACP sir ne sabko bureau bolaya hai...jaldi chalo...gusse mai the...

Abhi- Ha bhai..chalo...

**They all moved towards the bureau...while on the way...they all were still laughing lightly...Asha also joined them and became confused on seeing them laughing...**

Asha- Ishita tum log hass kyu rahe ho...?

(And ishita told her everything that happened...)

Asha gave a evil smile...

**In the evening...all were going back home...**

**In the parking lot...**

Asha...saw kevi together talking...

She came towards them clapping...

Asha- WoW! Wow! Kya baat hai...ab tu bureau mai sabko pata chal gaya...oh! So sab bechare tum log ek chuti se baat bhi nahi chupa pai...ab purvi...tumhare hubby ko mere paas aane se koi nahi ruk sakta...

Kevin(angry)- Dekho mai tumhe pehle bhi keh chuka hu ki..mai purvi se pyar karta hu tumne nahi...

Asha- Pata hai pata hai...but kya kare mr. Kevin...aadalat saboot mangte hai...jo mere pate(stomach) mai hai...

Purvi- yeh sab jhut hai...

Asha- yahi sach hai...ki kevin..tumse nahi mujhse pyar karta...hai...

Purvi(crying)- Nahi yeh sach nahi...hai...and she ran...away...

Kevin- purviii...ruko...(He also followed her...)

Asha POV- Kevin and purvi...mai tum dono ki zindagi...narak bana dongi...tum dono kabhi ek dusre k sath kush nahi rahoge...hahah!

**A/N- Finally done...seriously I wrote this chapter in 20 days...**

**Hope aap sabko pasand aaya ho...! Plz do review...**

**And keep guessing ki...asha court vagera vagera... kya bol rahi..? Kya Kevi asha naam ki problem se bahar aa paige...? **

**Keep guessing and reviewing...**

**Love u all...thanks for ur support...bye tc!**


End file.
